sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyward (series)
The Skyward series is a Sploder series created by Sploderian Almightygoomy. Games Main Series *Skyward Powers- The long-awaited third Skyward game, this game brought several innovations such as easy character-switching and characters having different abilities. Spin-Off *Skyward Ball Blast- A semi-puzzle game which combines elements of regular pinball, Sonic Spinball, and Brick Breaker. Other *Skyward I- A game based off of the classic Mega Man games for the Game Boy, this game is a platformer just like the main series games but instead the levels are smaller due to the "game screen" and the graphics are black and white. *Petit x Skyward- A crossover between the Petit's Adventure series and the Skyward series, which is most likely cancelled. *Skyward Chronicles- N/A *Skyward- The first game in the series. An unforgiving 2D platformer, this game got several complaints about difficulty. This game is non-canon. *Skyward Revelations- The second main series game, this game tried to reduce the difficulty but for the most part, failed. This game is non-canon. Not Made By Goomy *Matthew in Tigzon- The original Tigzon, except with Matthew as the player. Later privated by Mangamixer. Remakes *Skyward Recreated- A remake of the original, which tones down the difficulty, changes the music tracks, and adds Crystal. *Skyward Revelations Remastered- A remake of Skyward Revelations, which changes a lot of the game. It is canon despite *Skyward Powers Remastered - A remastering of Skyward Powers, updating some parts of the already innovative game. Comics Skyward is planned to get a comic series uploaded on Goomy's deviantART account. Chronology *Skyward Powers- An evil beast known as Negativ decides to rule the world using his dark powers, and Matthew, joined by Alex, Nick, and Victor, decide to stop him. Characters Matthew The main character of the series, a young hero who winds up in various quests to stop an evil being known as Negativ from taking over his homeland. He has ice powers, but these are explored more in-depth in the comics than in the games. Appearances *Skyward *Sploder Deadlocked *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Chronicles *Skyward Recreated *Skyward Powers *Skyward Powers: Petit Edition *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Ball Blast *Skyward Revelations Remade *Skyward Comic Series *Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 4 *B Ball Plus *Sploder Brawlers Melee *Racket Frog Stage 4 Alex A genius and Matthew's best friend. He is a great inventor, making an assortment of tools to help Matthew and co. on their journeys. This is especially impressive considering his age. Appearances *Skyward *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Powers *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Recreated *Skyward Revelations Remade *Skyward Comic Series Victor Victor is a supposed "replacement" for the character Lloyd's original persona. In Skyward Powers, Victor could punch down trees that are blocking the way. Appearances *Skyward Powers *Skyward Revelations Remade *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Powers Remastered Crystal Crystal- Crystal is the main heroine of the series, acting as simply a damsel-in-distress type of character in Revelations but later moved on as an intended playable in Skyward Chronicles, which eventually was cancelled and became non-canon. She later appeared as a playable in all the remakes: Skyward Recreated, Skyward Revelations Remade, and Skyward Powers Remastered. Appearances *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Recreated *Skyward Revelations Remade *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Powers Remastered Negativ Negativ is the main antagonist of the series, an evil and powerful humanoid beast who intends to bring destruction to Matthew's homeland of Reku. Appearances *Skyward *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Recreated *Skyward Powers *Skyward Ball Blast *Skyward Revelations Remade *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Powers Remastered Nick Nick is Alex's younger brother, who is also good with technology but not as good as Alex. Nick first appeared in Skyward Revelations, simply acting as a character who helps Alex upgrade his mech suit. He has gotten more relevant over time, as he appeared as a playable in Skyward Powers. Appearances *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Powers *Skyward Revelations Remade *Sploder Fighterz *Skyward Powers Remastered Leo Leo is a boy who lives in Matthew's hometown, appearing in a few games. Appearances *Skyward Revelations *Skyward Revelations Remade *Sploder Fighterz Norman Norman is a kid from Matthew's school who first appeared in the cancelled Skyward Chronicles, but he has been planned to appear in future games. Appearances *Skyward Chronicles Lloyd The leader of a group of masked men who appeared in Skyward Chronicles and Skyward Powers Petit DLC, who planned to destroy the entire planet by launching an asteroid at it. He was originally a tough guy who focused more on brawn than brains. He eventually appeared in the Skyward Powers Petit DLC, proving that he is somewhat relevant. Appearances *Skyward Chronicles *Skyward Powers Petit Edition Rolleround An evil sphere-shaped villain who appeared in Skyward Ball Blast. His plans on transforming everyone in Reku were foiled by Matthew and Negativ. Appearances *Skyward Ball Blast Enemy Data Key: SRR=Skyward Revelations Remade, SBB=Skyward Ball Blast, SPR= Skyward Powers Remastered Frogoon *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkilable, doesn't attack Flygoon *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Biggoon SRR: Unkillable, takes away all lives on contact Morturtle *SBB: Killable, Shoots cannonballs Armillo *SBB: Unkillable, rolls around *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Croco *SBB: Killable, shoots energy balls Toothy *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attacl Spidey *SRR: Unkillable (despawns after a few seconds), drops from the celing Blockosaur *SRR: Unkillable, takes away all lives on contact Seawing *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Crabby *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Li'l Jelly *SBB: Unkillable, launches Matthew away Flamar *SBB: Unkillable, flies vertically *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Poisomar *SRR: Unkillable, flies vertically *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Waston *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Molearth *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Snowbaddie *SBB: Killable, throws snowballs *SRR: Unkillable, throws snowballs *SPR: Unkillable, throws snowballs Ispike *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Turbot *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Dronoid *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Spook *SRR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Mummad *SPR: Unkillable, doesn't attack Mini Rolleround *SBB: Unkillable, bounces around *SRR: Unkillable, bounces around Boss Data Negativ *S/SR: Launches fire and electricity, defeated when Matthew survives a for a certain amount of time. *SP: Spawns fire from the ground and shoots electricity, defeated when hit by 25 snowflakes. Lloyd *SP:PE: creates spikes and slashes with his sword, defeated after being hit by 20 spirals. Rolleround *SBB: summons Mini Rollerounds, defeated when hit 30 times. Locations Cameos A major part of the Skyward series as always been its cameos, which are listed here. Skyward *Level 1-Polvo *Level 2-Schnee *Level 5-Bob & Muha Kid *Level 9-Zack & Prof. Dunce Skyward Revelations *Level 1-Polvo & Jessica *Level 2-Lectred Z Gunship & Schnee *Level 4-Crustay Skyward Powers Skyward Powers Petit DLC Skyward Powers Remade Skyward Powers Remade x Petit Reception The first two games in the series usually got complaints about being too difficult. Skyward Recreated was created just to solve that problem with the first game. Skyward Powers got very positive reviews, for bringing many innovations to Sploder, most notably being characters having different abilities. The other two remakes (Skyward Revelations Remade and Skyward Powers Remade) also had fairly good receptions. Trivia *Several characters were intended to appear in the Skyward series, before the first game even came out, and only around half of them appeared in any Skyward game, and even some debuted in games after the first one; Crystal, Nick, and Leo in Skyward Revelations and Lloyd in Chronicles. Speaking of Leo, he had a beta design named Xavier who had a similar hairstyle but wore an orange shirt and brown pants. He was also a bit taller as well. *Matthew was based off of a fan character named Kyle, who was created by Almightygoomy. He kind of explains Matthew's Ness-like appearance in the first game, as he is a character from a fanon EarthBound game. *The Skyward series has had a vast amount of cut playables. Crystal was intended to appear in the original Skyward as a playable. One of the cut characters that I mentioned earlier, Elise, was originally intended to be the damsel-in-distress type character in Skyward Revelations, making Crystal an intended playable, but she was moved to Elise's original role, and Leo ended up replacing the her original role entirely. However, Crystal will be playable in the remake, like she was intended to, so Elise may still have a chance.... And in Skyward Powers, Leo and Crystal were intended playables but Goomy had trouble thinking of powers for them. *Revelations-style graphics of all of the characters, even the cut ones, have been made. *Looking back at Scourtile's graphics, Revelations was intended to return the EarthBound-style graphics as Alex's mech suit and Leo have been made, as well as a major Matthew redesign and Crystal. *Nick was originally intended to upgrade Alex's suit to be able to hover in Revelations, but it was removed because Goomy was afraid it would be too overpowered. *Various beta versions for Skyward Powers include Skyward Frost, which was a 2D platformer with puzzle elements, Skyward Chronicles, a 2.5d game, and another 3D platformer, which has more of a focus on exploring then getting to a specific point in the level. *A beta character from the original version was an Alva named Magneto who helped by moving blocks around. Category:Sploder games Category:Goomy's Stuff